The fault in our stars alternate ending (doctor who crossover)
by crochet hand
Summary: I read the fault in our stars which is a good book and the ending was just so sad so i used the brilent univers of DoctorWho to make up a happy endin cause they deserve one so have a seat and watch as a younge couple stroll throw the streets of hamsterdam i own no rights i just wanted to let the charactors have their happy ending charactors involve HazleGrace Augustus9th DoctorRose


The Fault in our Stars Alternate ending

It was our last full day in Amsterdam and this was the point in the day when my mother so kindly allowed me and Augustus to go alone on a lovely boat tour of the city and we had a brilliant time, anyway when it ended we got off by this quaint little flower shop where we took turns admiring all the beauty seat in front of us but when we got through looking at the last row of poses Augustus pointed out a funny little blue box across the street

"well that doesn't quite seem right" I said looking at it

"Yh what's a London police box doing here" I gave him a bit of a look and asked

"How'd you tell it's a "London Police Box"?"

"I've read a book on British stuff in school, and the fact that it says police box on the side was a bit of a give away" a giggled a little and he gave one of his handsome crooked smiles. Then still watching the blue box we saw two strangers run out clearly in a hurry one a tall man in a black leather jacket holding some funny looking metal thing that was sort of boxy I don't know exactly we were standing a bit away, and a girl with short blond hair she was chasing after the man shouting something about a doctor. They quickly ran off into the ally way though leaving the box. Augustus was the first to break the silence from the odd sight

"how on earth did both of them and that metal thing fit in that little box?" I gave a shrug.

"I'm gonna find out" he said as he started walking toward the box, I followed saying

"Augustus we can't just go walk into a strange box" all the while I was trying to tell my lungs to suck it up, cause they really hurt.

"why not" he said still in pursuit of the strange rectangular prism. "oh how thoughtful they left the door cracked open" I had now caught up with Augusts just in front of the doors (despite my burning lungs)

"I don't think we should go in their what if it locks behind us" now he had his hand on the door pull looked right at me and said

"Locked in a small box with you, yh we totally going in" then he open the door and, well the inside it, well I mean. I was at a complete loss of words as we stepped in as Augustus breathed

"it's bigger on the inside" for a moment we just stood their gaping at the impossible size that was all crammed inside this little box, when out of practically nowhere a big swarm of I don't know fireflys came and immediately trapped me and gus in a spinning vortex I was terrified I wanted to scream but they were attacking my chest and even if they weren't my sucky lungs wouldn't have let me I felt pricks of heat pass from each one of them. Now it didn't really hurt but it certainly wasn't plesent and then all at once they left me and I didn't even think about how I felt cause poor Augustus was head to toe coverd in them he looked more like a human glitter man then gus now I screamed loud and hard I when turd Augustus and tried to swat them away but with no luck they wouldn't leave him alone he "Lit up like a Christmas tree". After about five minutes of panic and screaming they all at once left and were gone for good. I Hugged Augustus as hard as I could but he just kindda stood their dazed.

"Augustus, Augustus are you all right." I said with more emotion then I would have liked but slowly he nodded and then glanced at his pant leg , slowly he lifted the jean material up and revealed a leg, a real leg were his fake one should be "Oh my gosh" I said flabbergasted his face had the biggest smile on it he jumped on it and started laughing hysterically then snapped all his attention on me

"Hazel Grace you were screaming"

"well ya they were all over you, but isn't a new lime a bit more important right now"

" No Hazel they were on your chest and then you were screaming really loud"

"What does that…" I stopped in mid-sentence and noticed for the first time that I can remember my chest didn't feel bad it didn't even hurt I put my hand on my chest and whispered "What where those things"

"Nanogenes" Boomed a voice from behind us in the door way we turned to see the man in the leather jacket from earlier with a mixed look of annoyed and surprised

"Their called Nanogenes now what are you doing in my TARDIS"

"Oh liften up doctor their just kids and their probably in shock" it was the blond girl that was with him earlier they both had funny accents for swedens

"The door was open and we just sort of wander in" Augustus said a bit timidly

"well then just sort of wander out" he said no longer blocking the door " Humans you lot just waltz around doing what ya please , what appsolut stupidity" the girl rolled her eyes then when and said

"But hey doctor didn't you get rid of the Nanogenes after the hole London blitz thing" clearly this 'doctor' hadn't cause we were proof of it

"what's a Nanogene" I felt my lips ask without permission

"Nanogenes were a type of sub-atomic robot capable of healing wounds and restoring lost appendages. They could also act as a defense mechanism, creating soldiers capable of protecting or guarding planets and technology. If programed properly" the man explaned but the girl seemed to see we were very confused

"There like hundreds of tiny robots that heal you"

" But that's not possible" Augustus said

"In your modern science no but the Chula used them as medical equipment, nowhere is that jar" he said as he left the room

"so they heal things?" Agustus asked the girl nodded "even cancer" she answered

"Yh I don't see why not" smiles spread on are faces as the 'Doctor' reentered holding a jar with a really gross marshmallowish caterpillar in it

" This is a memory worm" he said opening the jar "now both of you touch it and get out of my TARDIS and you can consider whatever the Nanogenes healed for you as a gift"

The thought of being cancer free was worth touching any unknown bug from any whimsical strange so their wasn't to much of a agreement about it.

Story part ends here

and basically what happened was they touched where left at the flower shop and the doctor and ROSE left and the two lovers were left with a wonderful surprise of being healed from cancer, and now they have all limes and "JUST THIS ONCE EVERYBODY LIVES"

The memory worm is feathered in the "Snowmen Christmas episode with eleven" but you don't know if he might have had it before

And the Nanogenes are in _The Empty Child_/ _The Doctor Dances_,and  
_Asylum of the Daleks_,

And I have no legal rights to any characters just writing some fan fic cause the fault in are stars deserves a happy ending


End file.
